


300 Words: Jealous

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ducks, Gay, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, St James's Park (Good Omens), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: This was a challenge I proposed to my followers on instagram: send me a prompt, and I will try to write it in 300 words or less.This is the prompt I was sent:Good omens jealousy? But like cute, hot kind not unhealthy borderline toxic kindThis was my take- and my personal favorite prompt to write. Totaling 297 words





	300 Words: Jealous

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in St. James Park, admiring the ducks. Aziraphale had demanded that they stop bringing bread when he learned that it wasn’t good for their stomachs. The two brought dried corn instead. Every duck in the park’s 58 acres knew the two celestial beings- they had only been coming every week for the last several hundred years. Crowley held the bag of corn while Aziraphale evenly distributed it to all of their guests for the day. 

“Now, now, there’s enough for everyone. Share with your siblings,” the angel instructed. He was happy as a clam: being with the one he loved in their favorite place surrounded by happy little ducks. They were both enjoying their time together until one duck, a particularly small duck, hopped up and joined them on the bench. 

“Oh, my, dear! Look at you!” Aziraphale fawned. The duck had a unique coloring to it and was unusually small. “Oh, you poor thing,” he said, gently cupping the duck in his hands. “Crowley, look at him, poor thing. He must have been neglected. Ducks don’t get this small unless they’re malnourished.”

Crowley gritted his teeth. “Ngh.” He glared at the duck who was being gushed over by Aziraphale.  _ I’m soft and dark, what makes him so special? Stupid duck... _

Aziraphale could feel the emotions bubbling over next to him. Without hesitation, he grabbed Crowley’s hands and carefully transferred the duck. “See? Isn’t he precious? He must have been cast out. He just needs a little extra love.”

Crowley was shocked. The duck didn’t fear him, despite his energy. He just snuggled up in the demon’s hands. “Y-yeah. Just a little extra love, right angel?” 

Aziraphale smiled and gave Crowley a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Yes, dear. Just like you.” 


End file.
